


Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 2: Margot Robbie vs Gal Gadot

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Second match in round 1 of the tournament.





	Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 2: Margot Robbie vs Gal Gadot

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 2: Margot Robbie vs Gal Gadot**

The next fight is one both fans have been waiting for a long time. Margot, Harley Quinn, Robbie versus Gal, Wonder Woman, Gadot. The two DC actresses step into the ring together. Yvonne Strahovski parts the ropes so that Margot can climb into the ring. Doutzen Kroes is helping Gal enter the ring. The referee calls them both to the center and tells them that they can only win through knockout. Both fighters return to their corner and Yvonne gives Margot some last bit of advice.

 

The bell rings and both women move to the center. Margot is wearing white lace lingerie, while Gal is wearing black lace lingerie. The fight starts out nasty with both women grabbing each other’s hair and pulling on it. The two are screaming frantically, as they almost pull out each other’s locks. Margot is the first one that has to let go and she releases Gal’s hair. Her hair is still being pulled and Margot quickly ends it with a nasty blow against Gal’s ribs.

 

The Wonder Woman actress releases her rival’s hair and brings her arms in front of her face. She blocks Margot’s incoming punch and sends one of her own towards Margot’s chest. The blonde steps aside and Gal’s punch passes Margot’s body and is stopped by an underhook into her tummy. Gal bends forward gasping for air and her head swings to the side by the impact of Margot’s left fist.

 

Things continue to go south for Gal in the first few minutes of the fight. Margot corners her and Gal is forced against one of the ring posts. Gal takes punch after punch against her body and the furry of the smaller Australian actress is too much for her. Doutzen encourages Gal to do something, but Margot isn’t letting her out of the corner.

 

“Wonder Woman my ass!” Margot taunts while slamming her fist into Gal’s bruised face.

 

The fans go wild while they are watching Harley Quinn beat the living crap out of Wonder Woman. Suddenly the arena goes silent, Margot throws another punch at Gal’s face, but this time Gal moves her head and Margot hits the corner post. Gal wastes no time and rams both fists into Margot’s stomach. The blonde flies backwards and lands on her ass.

 

Before Margot knows what is happening Gal’s foot smacks the side of her head against the canvas. Gal jumps into the air with her knees aiming at Margot’s body. While Margot rolls onto her back Gal slams into her abdomen with both knees. Margot’s bloodcurdling screams fills the arena and she is silenced by Gal’s elbow that explodes in her face.

 

The fight has shifted all of the sudden in Gal’s favor and she isn’t going to let this chance pass up. Gal throws all her strength behind her punches. Margot’s head bounces up and down on the canvas. Gal looks up for a moment and sees the horrific look on Yvonne’s face in Margot’s corner. Gal smiles at the Australian as she continues to pummel her fellow countrywoman’s face.

 

Blood is spilling out of Margot’s mouth and nose and the blonde desperately tries to defend her face from Gal’s hammers.

 

“Harley Quinn is no match for Wonder Woman!” Gal shouts out and her fans cheer loudly.

 

Gal’s onslaught continues and it’s a small miracle that Margot is still conscious after taking some heavy blows. Gal can feel her victory closing in and decides to make it last as long as possible. Gal gets off Margot and drags Harley to the ropes by her hair. She boldly drags Margot to her own corner. Yvonne watches as Gal places Margot against the ropes and ties her arms between the top rope and the rope below.

 

“I am going to show you Aussies how it’s done!”

 

Gal launches her knee upwards and Margot’s head shoots backwards between the ropes. Margot’s vision is blurry and she can hardly recognize Gal standing above her.

 

“You still with me Harley?” Gal lowers herself and pulls Margot face in front of her own.

 

Gal slaps Margot’s face a few times and Margot responds by groaning.

 

“Good you are still alive.”

 

Gal steps away from Margot and taunts the blonde’s fans.

 

“You want me to finish her?”

 

Margot’s fans yell and boo at Gal, but her own fans are cheering even louder. While Gal is busy with the crowd she forgets that she put Margot in her own corner. Yvonne in the meantime frees Margot from the ropes and Harley is wobbling on her feet. Gal notices that something is happening in the ring by the noises in the crowd.

 

As Gal turns around she turns straight into Margot’s right fist. Wonder Woman staggers backward and Margot pushes her against the ropes. Lucky for Gal her rival is still recovering from the beatdown earlier and Margot’s next punch misses it’s mark. Gal attempts to kick Margot, but as she swings her lack back it gets caught by the rope. Gal trips forward and lands with her face into Margot’s fist. Gal falls face first on the canvas and this time it’s Margot’s turn to mount her opponent.

 

Margot sits on Gal’s back and Gal tries to push herself to her hands and knees. Margot is hitting the back of her head with everything she has left. Slowly but surely Gal gets on all fours and she tries to buck Margot off. The tiny blonde however grabs her hair and holds on to it, as if she is holding the reins on a horse. It’s quite the sight to see Margot holding onto Gal’s hair while bouncing up and down on Wonder Woman’s back. Gal is screaming loudly while trying to buck Margot off. The only thing she is accomplishing is hurting herself as Margot lands on her back every time.

 

Gal’s screams suddenly stop and the DC actress falls to the canvas face first. Margot had rammed her right fist into the side of Gal’s face, while she was riding her pony. Margot is sitting exhausted on Gal’s back and her opponent isn’t moving anymore.

 

The referee check in on Gal and declares Margot Robbie the winner by KO punch.

 


End file.
